Akatsuki's Pet :Smut Scenes:
by HetaliaLuv6669
Summary: These are only the smut scenes re-uploaded to here so my story on Quizazz/Quotev could be re-assigned to the search engine. Don't hate me if they're bad, this was written almost a year ago.
1. Chapter18:Pixie Play: SasoxHibi

-Semi-explicit content since I had made this like a almost year ago now and it may suck :D- Yee have been warned.

*Hibiko's P.O.V.*

"D-Danna..." I whimpered slightly as teeth met my neck. I tilted my head upward as Sasori bit down on my skin before licking now to soothe the pain. I could feel my eyes shift but only one was now colored green. He glanced up slowly, his eyes half-hidden under his red bangs. A soft brown staring into multicolored blue and green. "Hm?..." he muttered into my neck causing me to giggle. "What are you going to do with me Danna?...How far will you go?..." He smirked slightly and sat back up. "All the way if you'll allow me to." I blushed slightly and wrapped my arms around his neck before smashing my lips to his. His hands traveled down my sides to my hips as he began to rub small circles on my outside-thighs. I moaned softly into his lips seductively trying to get him to play with me. Another interesting fact about me as a pixie, I like the tease because it causes twice the turn-on ^^. He seemed to catch on and one hand traveled back up my side to my chest, rubbing at my cleavage. With a slight gasp from me, Sasori's tongue snaked its way past my lips and started to trace small circles also now on the roof of my mouth. With a small smile played on my mouth, I shifted my whole weight onto him making him fall backward so he leaned on the rocks along the bank. He released me before kissing my cheek. "Maybe we should go back to the hide-out first?" I nodded and glanced to the others. They would be fine without Sasori and I here. I quickly formed a seal and performed a transportation jutsu. The steam and water faded away along with the sound of splashing to be replaced with silence and a slightly cold feel on my skin. I shivered and looked down at Sasori whom was pinned beneath me. I could feel my face heat up to the very tips of my ears (which were slowly growing to a point at each tip). I could also feel the familiar rushing sensation as my other eye turned completely green. He smiled softly, looking at me expectantly. "What?" "You're in control right now boss, do your worst ;3." I hesitated for a second and bent down to his level, only a few centimeters from his face. I stared directly into his eyes and used what both pixies and humans call a _Mesmer_. His eyes were now glued to mine as I took his full attention. His hand moved without him actually being able to move itself. It placed itself on my hip as I sat down fully on 'himself' while Sasori was still lying down. (We all knew this was coming ^^) I slowly started to sway and dip my hips beginning to grind on him. I had stretched my _Mesmer_ out in a way that he could still speak and watch but he had no control of his actions. Letting out a loud, low moan he stared me straight in the eye lustfully. " H-Hibiko... ~3" I smiled softly and leaned over before pressing my hands to his shoulders to keep him down (which was pretty pointless with the _Mesmer_ anyways). I leaned my head down farther however and kissed the corners of his lips. My voice dropped to a seductive growl as I whispered into his left ear, "Are you ready for some...pixie play?" He smirked and shivered causing me to giggle. He then kissed me back lightly and answered. "Game on..."

*Sasori's P.O.V* [Starting to get dirty. This has been your warning.]

I leaned forward slowly and pressed my lips to hers._ ...She must have lifted that Mesmer...Damn her lips are so soft!~..._ A small smirk played on her lips and Hibiko's tongue dashed lightly over my mouth before flickering away again. I growled softly and muttered, "Stop teasing..." "Can't help it really ;D." I sighed and brought her lips to mine only for her tongue to slide across my bottom lips again. I refused to let her in which seemed to upset her slightly. One of her small hands trailed down my chest. Every time a finger would make contact with my skin it felt as if little sparks danced across that spot, leaving a small trail of fire across my body. She stopped at my abdomen and drew a small heart there before sliding her hand down further. I could feel my face slowly flush from the bottom up but she simply lay a pointer finger above my D**K. (sorry I just don't wanna say the word besides I don't know what else to put XD) For a third time, she flicked her tongue across my bottom lip and this time I had allowed entrance. She immediately explored every dip and crevice in my own mouth, making short, swift movements._ ...Damn...Why didn't I do this before? I love the taste of her tongue..._ As soon as the feeling had been accustomed to however, it disappeared. I frowned as she sat back up. I really wanted to kiss her again but Hibiko had other plans. She grabbed both of my hands with a smile and cupped them over her own breasts. My eyes widened slightly and my face reddened again, but when I looked to her face... Her leaf green eyes stared down at me pleading me on but her face showed flat innocence all together. My face flaring up more than likely to 105 degrees Fahrenheit if you were to record it, I cautiously started to squeeze one. Hibiko threw her head back and moaned out loud. My face now bright red as a decorative light on a Christmas tree, I couldn't help but smile a little bit. To know that I was able to get these sounds from her...to see her like this...and nobody else...that she was all..._MINE_. I sat up slowly now unafraid...

*Back to Hibi's P.O.V.*  
Who ever knew how much fun this could be? I watched Sasori with a light blush on my face as he placed his own head in my cleavage. I groaned and let go of his hands to tangle my fingers into his silky, scarlet hair. He kissed at one, then the other, then in-between and it felt...amazing! I had no idea how talented he could get with his lips but I did know that he can get even better from here on. I tugged on his hair gently and pulled him away from me, pinning him again to the bed. I slowly moved my hands from his shoulders and slid my whole body downward placing my head just above 'himself'. He muttered something to himself with an embarrassed look on his face staring at me. I smiled enthusiastically. "You asked for it Danna, I'm not about to leave here without fulfilling your need ;)." I lowered my lips and kissed the top of 'him' gently licking around the head. I watched as his eyes shadowed and went blank as he groaned and twitched. I slid further down still using mostly tongue. Then I started to suck gently on his shaft, sliding slowly upward and then back down again. He seemed completely entranced by what I was doing to him, watching me with dark, pleading eyes. His fingers found their way to my hair, gripping a clump of the silver strands and forcing my head down. I mumbled something but even I couldn't understand myself, my mouth being occupied. Sasori moaned loudly sending chills down my spine. The noises he made for me were very enticing, I could feel myself getting wetter. The need, it was almost uncontrollable! I waited for a little while, going along with Sasori's hand allowing him to have his fun. As soon as he let go, I clambered on top of him, kissing viciously at his neck. "H-Hibiko-chan...Wh- uuh...!" He cut off his own sentence with a long moan as my one hand started to pump slowly at 'his' base while I bit down on his collar-bone. I licked along his neck trying to sooth any pain I had caused before muttering into his skin, "What...Danna?..." He groaned and wrapped his arms around my waist, pushing my head gently away. He blushed a light red and smirked slyly. "Which position do you prefer?..." I kissed his cheek and then pecked him sweetly on the lips. I answered truthfully without shame. "I've never truly practiced Danna, I'm not sure about you but I did manage to steal one of Kakashi's 'Icha Icha' books while passing through Konoha, but just once. Just...follow my lead." He nodded slightly before I grabbed his shoulders and toppled backward so that he was hovering over me now. I wrapped my legs gently around his waist and gave him a small smile. I pushed 'myself' onto 'him' slowly not knowing how much it was going to hurt. We moaned in unison at the feel. I don't know why so many girls complain about it hurting, then again it might be just because of how much more strongly a pixie is built. Sasori slowly pulled out and I frowned thinking he wouldn't, only to be proved wrong as he slammed himself back in. I gasped and moaned gripping his shoulders tightly trying to stay in one place on the bed. He pulled out and rammed back in repeatedly, causing me to moan out louder each time. Then, he leaned forward slightly and removed my legs from his waist, pinning them to the bed and spreading them farther apart. I blushed lightly as he stuck 'himself' back in again, beginning to go at a steady pace, pulling almost the whole way back and then shoving himself the whole way in. I groaned and tightened my grip on his shoulders slightly. He didn't seem to notice any pain at all and kept at the same pace. I curved my body upward and kissed at his jaw-line. One of his own hands trailed up to my chest rubbing softly at my left nipple. "Danna...Please,...Faster..." His breath was warm on the top of my head and I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye. "What? I can't quite hear you..." I growled playfully and brought my face up to his. "Faster Danna..." I used a demanding tone this time, dripping with yearning and laced with the _Mesmer_. Surprisingly he fought against it only quickening his pace the slightest. He smirked slightly and kissed my cheek. "You have to speak LOUDER." He gave a short, swift thrust causing me to moan out his name loudly. I gave in to his bidding for once only to receive my own pleasure. "Danna! Please, Fa-! Uhhhhh...y-yeahhh...danna..." I didn't get to finish my sentence as he started to pound into me now four times his original speed. He moaned loudly just as I had. I spread my legs farther apart until I couldn't open them farther. He took the hint and started to pound in faster causing the thrusts to become deeper in their turn. His moans and growls were seriously seducing, low and husky tones, his breath coming out in uneven gusts on my cheek. I felt myself tighten around himself and I leaned up to kiss him passionately as I came. He himself was nearing his climax and kept going for another minute before finishing also. We weren't quite done however and kept going, poor Kisame next door was kept up past 6 a.m. ^^ (Sorry if it sucked, I'm quite literally brain-dead at the moment :C)


	2. Chapter19:Two At A Time: PeinxKonaxIta

Crappy old smut :D

*Konan's P.O.V*  
Pein and Itachi cornered me, each of them on either side of me. I smiled slightly being used to Pein, but now Itachi too? Yes it's true, Pein has fucked with me before but you could never tell if he really meant it. He wouldn't say 'I love you' to any living soul T_T. Pein hugged my side and I could feel something hard brush against my right thigh. I blushed lightly and he rested his head on my shoulder, his cold breath hitting my neck and causing me to shiver. "Konan, would you be willing to take us both...? ...Two at a time?..." I glanced at Itachi but he seemed just as surprised, if not slightly disapproving. "I-I don't understand Pein." He smiled and wrapped me in a tighter hug saying matter-of-factly," I was hoping to have you for myself but I'm getting sick of hearing about Itachi and Kisame keeping others awake. I thought that maybe if he got to lay an actual woman just once...he might shut up." Itachi flushed and he looked at me with slight interest and, I can't believe it, actual embarrassment! Pein went on casually as if talking about a random sport or a television show, something of little importance. "It would actually be easier for us all if I had some help anyways, and a bonus for you if I guess correctly?..." "Pein...do I really have to?..." Pein nodded with a maniacal smirk plastered on his face. "You must always follow leader's orders. There will be consequences." "I don't think that I'd be able to...-" He looked at me with a slight smile. "Besides Konan, you're the second strongest in the Akatsuki. I'm sure you can with-stand a little bit of pain? It will be pleasurable, I promise...Think of it as...a test of durability." I frowned but nodded slowly. You weren't allowed to disobey leader. When he had his mind set on something, he meant it!...I'm just not sure if I'll be able to handle it truthfully. Itachi slid through the water to my left side and stared at Pein waiting for further instruction. Pein just stared at him for a few moments before pointing to me and then toward the sky. Itachi smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist, grabbing my ass and hoisting me up. I blushed and shivered as my cleavage bobbed above water now, open to the cold wind. Pein slid underneath me and Itachi lowered me down onto his lap. I could feel something rock-hard just beyond my inner thigh and I leaned back against Pein's chest with a small groan. "You promise to go easy on me?..." He nodded and smiled confidently. "I promise, but if I happen to slip up...No guarantees." I slowly nodded my head also, preparing myself for anything he could throw at me. With no moment's hesitation, he pushed himself the whole way in and giving a small, mini-thrust to make sure this was okay. I gasped slightly and Pein signaled to Itachi. They seemed to share a secret command without words before Itachi stepped forward to stand directly in front of me. He sat down on a rock submerged within the steaming water and cautiously placed his lips on mine. My eyes widened slightly but I guess I'll just have to get used to it. We were going at this, two at a time. I groaned softly as Pein's hands gently gripped my breasts now and Itachi bit down on my lip. Pein lifted me up and slowly placed me down again on himself, slowing increasing his pace. Itachi's lips worked against mine, not fitting as well as Pein's had on other occasions but this was okay. If this was what leader wants, he always gets his wish. He slowly started to pump faster and I reached forward to grip Itachi since I couldn't grab Pein from here. I grabbed Itachi by the shoulders and pressed my lips harder against his. He seemed slightly shocked at first and I remembered this is weird for him too. "I'm sorry..." I muttered. He just grunted in response and kept kissing me, his arms now around my waist holding me up. Pein continued at a moderate pace trying his best not to hurt me I know. At least not with Itachi here also. Before I even knew what was happening, Pein had told Itachi to transport us back to the hide-out and the next time my eyes had opened it was in Pein's room. Itachi stepped out of the way as Pein bent me over the edge of the bed. I stared down at the sheets and gripped them knowing what was going to happen next. He slammed into me, I could feel himself strike my walls coursing pain through my body. It wasn't too bad, that is until Pein slid me further onto the bed and Itachi crawled onto my back. I'm not quite sure how they made room, but I could now feel another object enter me. Since it was in the ass it hurt worse of course and it didn't help that Itachi started pounding along with Pein trying to keep pace. (Ouch XD Poor Konan. . where do you get these ideas? I mean really, Itachi AND Pein? I would never- Konan. I'm just born that way. I have a sick mind and I know you like the thought of being fucked by more than one guy at a time so just shuddup and let the smex continue! :3 ."") I gasped out in pleasure and pain, mostly pain. Itachi leaned forward, pressing his abs to my back. "It's okay Konan...Just wait a while, it won't hurt for long..." "Promise?.." He bit into my shoulder and I groaned and stared down at the bed in shock. I almost felt paralyzed in that moment, with all the movement, the pain, the building pleasure being relevant...I was starting to get light-headed. I'm more than sure that this wasn't healthy for me. Pein started to pick up speed, slamming into me with each thrust. Of course, Itachi increased speed also and I gripped the sides of the bed trying to hold still. Like Itachi had promised, the pain started to ebb away until pleasure engulfed me. I started to scream their names for more, both in their turn. "I-Itachi...Pein!Please h-harde-ohhh mmm..." It didn't take long for both of them to climax, I joined them last. Itachi collapsed on one side of the bed but Pein kept going. This continued on for 6 rounds until he gave up at three a.m. (sorry if it sucked but I'm not good with two people at once. ^^ It's new to me and although in my head it's better and more graphic, I can't put it into words)


	3. Chapter21:The Good Kind Of Pain: DeixTsu

Again explicit but really old. Hope you people don't mind.

*Deidara's P.O.V.*  
I sighed and looked down at Tsubaki who now hung limply in my arms. "You aren't a bother...You're worth it." It was useless to say though, I knew she had been unconscious for quite a while now. I set her down on my bed, her towel hanging loosely around her body. I watched as her breathing slowed, evening itself out, and keeping steady rhythm even as I lay on my side next to her. I never truly got the chance to actually LOOK at her. Anytime I would come around, Hidan would always happen to show and steal her away. This was...nice. I smiled softly to myself watching her sleep. I propped myself up on one arm and simply kept staring at her, moving my gaze from place to place to make sure she wouldn't become uncomfortable with me watching her this whole time. "What am I ever going to do with you, un?..." I whispered softly and then looked down at the tattered old towel that was wrapped around her. _I bet that's really uncomfortable...hm... _I looked quickly around my room and then stood, heading for my closet. On the way, I closed the door to keep any perverts that were still awake away from the room. I searched through my smaller drawers and ended up walking back to the bed with one of my long, button-down shirts that was too big one me (Kakuzu's mistake). These were only for fancy occasions but I didn't really care, she could wear it if it would cover her. I sat down on the bed pretzel-style at her right side. I whispered softly to her although I knew she wouldn't hear me. "Please stay still..." I then blushed and bit my lower lip lightly, opening the towel from the front and slipping my shirt over her head and arms. The worst of it was I couldn't look away or else I might hurt her. She slightly stirred in her unconscious state, flipping over onto my lap. I could feel my face flare up, I didn't even get to button the front! And now her warm...open breasts were squished to my lap, right in front of me_...Maybe I could...- No! Well...then again she is asleep..._ I gently turned her over, continuing to let her lay over my lap, and I started to button the shirt from the bottom-up. Reaching the fourth button, right below her boobs, I really couldn't help myself. I glanced at her peaceful face to make sure she was still out cold and then...I slowly reached up, fondling both with my hands. They fit perfectly in my grasp, this was so...weird. _I shouldn't be doing this...I really should stop...but I don't want to..._ Without my say so, my hand-tongues decided to play around also, tracing tiny circles around each nipple. I blushed and mentally scolded myself for even starting this. I glanced at Tsubaki's face again to find her in the same state as before only now a slight blush on her face. Maybe she's dreaming? I leaned down to her face and with a small smirk I planted a kiss on her lips. "I hope you're having sweet dreams, un...-" I then went on in a slightly softer voice to say, "...I love you, hn..." Only to see her eyes slowly open, staring back at me in confusion and shock.

*Tsu-chan's P.O.V.*  
"Deidara what are you doing?" I watched as Deidara's face flared up in a brilliant Christmas red. I glanced downward to see him cupping both of my breasts, him now looking shameful. I blushed myself and looked to his face seeing only innocence and pure regret. "Taking advantage of me Dei-kun?" He quickly switched the subject, sitting up and then looking down at his lap. "How's your leg feel?..." I propped myself up on my hands and moved my foot around. "It hurts a little bit but...it's a numb feeling. I'm fine really." I looked around the room in awkward silence. Well... it's worth a shot... "Hey Deidara...were you serious?" "Serious about what, un?" He turned to look at me with one eye-brow raised. "Were you serious when you said that you loved me?" He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Uh...hehe, you heard that?" I nodded and simply stared at him straight-faced. He slowly put his hand down to his side and looked up at the ceiling. "Do you really love me Deidara?" With a slow sigh, he said three words that felt more important to me than my own life. "*sigh* Yes...I do." With a simple lurch forward, I tackled him right off of the bed, rolling and then pinning him down on the floor. He looked up in complete and utter shock, still a bit stunned from hitting the hard floor. Then with another swift movement, I leaned down, smashing my lips to his. It didn't take long until Deidara's lips were working against mine. To my surprise, they fit perfectly together, the exact match for the opposite other. We both pulled away, slowly, reluctant to let the other go. "W-what was that for, hn?..." I smiled and tilted my head all cutesy. "It's just the easy way of saying I love you too Dei-Dei!" He smirked and kissed my cheek gently before wrapping his arms around my waist and sitting up with me backwards on his lap. "In that case..." He pressed his lips once again to my own. I closed my eyes fully and melted into the kiss, draping my arms lazily over his shoulders. Slowly I brought my legs up, wrapping them around his waist as well. He cupped my face tenderly his kisses lengthening. He then removed his lips from my own kissing both of my eye-lids before traveling to my cheek, to my jaw, and then hovering over my neck. Just barely brushing my skin, I couldn't hold back a soft shudder as he traveled over a weak spot. His eyes flickered open a moment and I could just see one of the two from this angle looking up at me with slight amusement. I flushed under his gaze and glanced upward at the ceiling. He moved back over that spot and again I shivered. Without warning he flung himself into it, biting and sucking roughly at the nape of my neck. "Dei..." I half-gasped half-sighed and slowly tilted my head backward to allow him more access. He just muttered a soft 'Un' in reply and bit down harder trying to mark me as his. In the next three minutes my neck was sore in five places which undoubtedly would end up as hickeys within the hour. Deidara pulled back to admire his work before tugging on the bottom of my shirt. I nodded and held my arms up as he slid it off over my head. I wrapped my arms around him once again and he began to kiss down my chest. Laying me slowly on the floor, he hovered over me and lightly kissed my stomach. I reached backward to un-hook my bra only to stop and blush helplessly as Deidara pinned my arms under me with one hand and un-did it himself with the other. He leaned back and pulled it off up and over my arms. He got an ecstatic grin now staring straight at my cleavage causing me to blush and look away. He bit his lip hungrily and then smirked before lowering one hand to either one. Squeezing each all at once with equal force, I moaned out loudly wanting to cry out for more. I only held back because I wasn't sure if anybody would hear us. I gasped in surprise to feel something slick and wet slide across my breasts and looking downward, Deidara lifted his hands every so slightly to show me his hand-tongues with a small smile plastered on his face. They aren't only for making art, un... He had them bite down and I groaned, arching into him. He moved one downward and stealthily replaced its place with his own mouth. His hand slid down my thigh, to my inner leg and then he stuck a finger into my underwear. He pulled and tugged and struggled until he managed to get them down to my knees and then to my ankles with only that hand. Meanwhile, I was helplessly moaning out and I started to pant. The room felt ten degrees hotter, the edges of my vision blurred with all the pleasure. He lifted his face to kiss me again but I pushed his lips away with a small, sensual smile. I hate to ruin it for you Deidara but...I want you...right. now. He blushed and nodded before smiling nervously. No need for apologies, hn... I wanted to also but...I thought you'd need more time, un. He sat up and lifted me also before flipping me over on my hands and knees. Lifting my back-side higher than the rest of my body he slid my underwear off my ankles threw them in a random direction, licking then at 'myself'. I groaned out loud and Deidara slid his tongue in moaning softly also. Staring forward (which from your position was under you to Deidara), I watched as Dei reached into his own boxers trying to ready himself a little more. I blushed and closed my eyes quickly trying to size him up before 'he' was even shown. I could imagine it right now, this was going to be amazing...I just knew it. My eyes shot open again and I seductively moaned out Deidara's name as he licked around in small circles. Deidara...please...just stick it in!~ *I whined* He slowly removed his face from 'me' only to replace it with 'himself' now rubbing against my 'area'. He was kneeling on his knees and blushing, trying his very hardest not to fuck me senseless right then. I then whimpered and tried to squirm but he had my hips in a tight hold. Don't make me beg for it! He simply grunted and gave a mini-thrust against 'me' teasing sticking only the very tip in. D-Deidara! Please... He gave another small thrust and groaned a bit wanting it as much as I did, you could tell. I grumbled softly to myself before shouting, Deidara please just fuck me al- mm~uh! He wasn't able to hold back any more, slamming into me and starting to pound by instinct. I gasped in slight pain and screamed in slight shock as a thin stream of blood ran down my leg. I'm sorry-U-Un~~! Even now his adorable 'un' sounded irresistibly sexy. I just decided to grin and bear it to the best of my ability. I didn't want to ruin it for Deidara... At his current speed, it took less then a minute to become accustom to it and I grunted and moaned. I was twitching and squirming trying to get him to release me so I could move. When he did, I slid off and pressed my hands to the floor but this time my back was facing the floor. he took the hint and grabbed my legs, lifting my lower-half completely off of the floor and sticking himself back in. He was now standing up and I was practically doing a hand-stand as he pounded in and out of me. The pleasure was almost unbearable. It was a new thing for me, and apparently for Deidara to, but it wasn't as bad as most people said it was supposed to be for your first time. I struggled to hold my figure as he started going faster. His whole face was red and I could tell he was nearing his climax. I could also feel tension building up within myself and noticed I was nearing to. A violent, strong shudder ran through Deidara and I could feel no place left un-touched as he filled me to the very brim. I shook and moaned his name one last time, climaxing a moment afterward. I lay limp and tired on the floor when Deidara lifted me up and put me under the covers of his bed, sliding in himself. He turned off the light and snuggled up against me with his head on my right shoulder with a small smile. He kissed my cheek and whispered Good night, un.


End file.
